left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sera404
Hello, Sera404. Thank you for your to the Tactics page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 02:06, January 17, 2010 RE: Keith Article Excellent, good idea. There probably should have been a redirect anyway. Good to have you here. Thanks~ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 11:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Francis references Hrm.... I think those .wav files may be considered illegal, as I believe those are copyrighted, and I do not think they are under the fair use thingy. Crowbar 15:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Okay, sorry I thought you uploaded them. My bad. --Crowbar 16:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) M4 An M4 is a carbine rifle, very similar in appearance and use to an M16. More info can be found here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_carbine. Hope this helps. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Apostrophe Louis is not a name that applies to one specific person in the general population's mind, like Dickens, therefore he should have an extra "s" after the apostrophe. I suppose you could interpret it either way, but that's the rule of thumb that I've always gone by. Nightmirage 20:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Mods Alright, think I should make it "Map" instead? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey you're taking Charge, man! Have you modified my Article on The City yet (Suicide Blitz)? When you do, then I'll get started on Stadium Finale either Tonight or Tomorrow. 22:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Get your Asses over here and HELP! Well, as you can see from the To-Do List, I've taken on the role of creating a Page about Carriers. I suppose I could use Graffiti sources an' shit, but where do you think I should start looking for Info? 94.195.236.134 22:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Gender neutrality / agreement I wondered if anyone would have a problem with his/her when refering to the Survivors. Sorry to offend, Sera. I struggled with this, too, but "them" is actually not correct, either, as it is plural. It refers back to one survivor, so it should be singular. How has this been handled in the past? I just used "him/her" and then used "him" for simplicity. Drumkit62 20:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Splitting all Uncommon Infected into its own article (as "Uncommon Infected") After looking at the page you made, I must say it actually seems like a good idea, I don't know if the infoboxes would be necessary though, considering almost all of the Uncommon Infected have the same health and their attacks are pretty much the same. My only concern is that if we split them, both articles w=could end up a little shorter than they should be. Overall, I think it would be nice, but we need to hear what others have to say first. Oh, and thank you for the kind words :) DeathBlade182 22:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Regarding Military article's gallery I totally understand where you were coming from with the original layout. However, it made it so the article didn't have the Contents box. I also thought it just looked really strange being text then pictures then more text. I don't know, I can see pros and cons of both layouts. Nightmirage 02:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, I don't mind at all. I didn't know you could do that. Now I do! And I think it's a good compromise. =) Nightmirage 02:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I ever tell you about the Time my buddy Keith fell off the Roller Coaster? I was just reading in Louis's Profile, and it says in a Note that only he and Ellis talk about Survivors besides themselves and their Team-mates (Ellis: Keith, Louis: The Guys at the Office). But Rochelle also mentions she "Should have stayed with Jacob" on a Rare Occasion. May need to be Noted somewhere? 94.195.236.134 22:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) What do y'all make of this? There has been some Community Graffiti noticed in Campaigns such as Suicide Blitz, for example, in the Safe Area of the First Level, there can be Graffiti found written (possibly) by Francis, and more stating the Number of Days the Original Survivors have spent in the Apartments. You think it's worth me mentioning? 94.195.236.134 23:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Site Notice I'm gonna take a break for 3 seasons and attend school in the spring. I've decided to spend this time getting a job so I can actually pay for college, and also work on getting my license so I can get my butt to college. Then I've got an SAT to take in October so no time for college now. Gotta get these other things out of the way first. =D But thank! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Raiden95 Yeah, I was about to warn him, but Jo beat me to it >__> DeathBlade182 02:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :<3 I love you too DeathBlade. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Regarding Katana vs Machete in Dead Center poster Well, it could've been an oversight. The thing Ro is holding is so much longer than a machete. You even have Coach as reference. Can we put something along the lines of "Machete of Katana"? That works, doesn't it?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 02:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you're right. I finally see why I thought it was a Katana: the machete is longer in the picture than in the game. In the game, it is roughly forearm length. In the picture, it's leg length, which is how long a katana is.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm Someone's mad at you and completely vandalized the grenade launcher page. I'm just letting you know they didn't say nice things and was unregistered. If you know anyone who would do this, please let someone like the admin know. Thanks. TheBlueGriffin 03:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) francis's hatred of everything yes, just check the cut lines it's between "Come on, this tunnel is a little creepy." and "Riverside's to our right." in the cut lines did you find it? The Sewers pictures well its l4d2 with new skins, new pictures and new names and new lines. i seen that before, in a GFJasonX video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bF4RhG00Z3M&feature=channel Re: Pros and Cons on melee weapons I posted on Flak's talk page... but that's just my take on the situation, we may need more opinions to actually reach an agreement. DeathBlade182 23:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Melee Weapons Pros and Cons Guess you are probably right about the melee weapons; it just seemed like a good idea at the time. I would agree now with deleting them (Flak88 01:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) 'ey don't that feel good? Look at you with all the answers! Never saw the info on sic so I thought it was a slight coding error to be removed from the page lest it leave a mark. I guess they was right placin' their trust in you as a Janitor! Chris Thorpe 19:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Steam I was wondering what your Steam name might be. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek''']]) 16:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) OK now, what the hell are these things? I noticed you working on some new Pages such as Uncommon Infected. I think I may be able to offer small services to them Pages if you wish. Chris Thorpe 16:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) youtube i just saw your youtube account. i love it and i loved that dark carnival finale video. ok Zombiehunter2010 13:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Regarding CEDA image No, i didn't fix up myself and it was not part of a Valve update... I got the image from the Facebook group... so i'm pretty sure nobody has it licensed or copyrighted or anything like that, if that's what your wondering... Shoot that sunnuva bitch in the back! Sera, I noticed that you removed my comment about Sniper Rifles killing Fallens in one shot. But I have done this a few times. Can you try it as well just to confirm for me? Force some Fallens in the Passing via these Commands and some Jimmy Gibbs Jr.s in The Atrium (Must be the Atrium) and try with a Sniper/Hunting Rifle. Because sometimes I've killed these 2 Uncommons with Scoped Weapons in one shot or seen Ellis (Who favours Scoped Weapons) do exactly this. Chris Thorpe 15:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I haven't tested it on Realism Mode yet, but I will be testing it and other Sniper Rifles when I get the Chance. Chris Thorpe 17:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply to message I thought having achievements for the apropriate topic helps alot and would be a useful acet to the pages. I have had afew people stating that scrolling through the entire achievement page is rather annoying and that it would be easier to have achievemnts on the desired pages asociated with their topic aswell. So i thought i would dedicate an evening to it. But if you disagree, then i guess i understand. Cool, that makes sense as it won't bulk up the page to much but still has the useful info. Sorry i didn't think of that. : ) Smeliot mycrosoft 19:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Speak up, Francis, your voice got all muffled from your head being so far up your ass. Couple things, Sera, as I believe you're the go-to guy for me. First off, I made heavy additions to the Plot in The Sacrifice Comic's Part 2, but I think it needs links. I'm assuming you can handle that no problem as I tend to either over-link stuff or not link enough things. Secondly, you still have "Pages I'm working on" on your User Page, despite those Pages already being made official additions to the Wiki. Might be time to remove that? Chris Thorpe 22:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Carriers vs. Immunity Since it seems as if you're one of the major caretakers for the Carrier article, I just wanted to get your permission to delete the Carrier vs. Immunity section. The user who created it (shawty) said that it should be remove do to it being misleading, so I just want to get consent from a more prominent user to do so.Whachamacallit 15:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Yea, sorry for accidentally deleting that picture in The Barge... Thanks for fixing it! I`ll just stick to the smaller edits and let you admins do the bigger stuff... :P 06abrahb 05:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I must have missed that. Why do people talk about that stuff here? Doesnt matter I guess just more edits for real editors right?:)Sniperteam82308 03:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I did guess double vandal post or something. Holy shit mabey a horde of them are coming!!!Sniperteam82308 03:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) why are you saying my pages are old??? Ohhhh. I finally get that box on your user page about Bill and the replacements. Well I kind of got it, but now I really get for sure. :) It's pretty funny when you get it. TheBlueGriffin 18:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Creating Infoboxes for Detour Ahead Hey! Just wondering if you know how to create those infoboxes for the custom campaign i've been editing, Detour Ahead . I'm trying to do the same thing like in any other campaign where it has the chapter picture and then the clickable links to the other chapters... Can you help? 06abrahb 05:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) the tank does have 6000 health, its not hard to spot that after you have completed a chapter and see the damage done to it. hunter1178 UK Zoey Notes Hey, just wondering, the edit done by SAmaster01 to Zoey's notes, it doesn't make sense because the team of survivors doesn't arrive to Georgia until after the comic takes place, not before... does it make sense? He also stated that in the Green Flu article, "It is most likely that rural areas were the first to become infected. Animals were probably the first to contract the disease, which explains the piles of dead cows on rural campaigns such as Blood Harvest." when in fact wasn't the original victim possibly at Mercy Hospital in the city of Fairfield as stated several times? THANKS for fixing that up! I wanted to fix it but i thought it's just something i better leave up to you and make sure I was thinking correctly... :) 06abrahb 07:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if i suck at editing and stuff i dont notice my info being already posted. Bill Notes Hey again... i was just wondering,,, is what Spriggan657 said about Bill accurate? Bill undergoing surgery at Mercy Hospital? in the comic, it shows the outside of a veterans hospital not exactly Mercy Hospital... what do you think? a possibility? 06abrahb 02:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey are you an admin here if not you should be!Sniperteam82308 16:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Cut content hello i am working on a page for "Cut content" and i was wondering if this is something that would be accepted or just deleated by you or another "high-rank" wikier i would really like to make this page but i thought i should make sure it wouldnt be cut itself Hengara 16:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well i allready wrote it in Mic Word, and i separated it into "pickups" like the riot shield, Reused such as the fallen survivor, anything infected related like hunters ability to turn invisible, and speculated, like the infected dog and electric fence. but Jo allready stated he does not think we need it, so i guess not :P Hengara 18:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Quote Templates Hey Sera! I know you keep reducing my quote templates from 3 lines to 1 line... how do you do that? I keep on inserting the Template: Quote and it looks alright but it keeps showing up on 3 lines instead of 1 and then you keep on having to fix it. Do you know why this happens and what I can do so that it appears correctly? 06abrahb 08:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, never mind, I figured it out :P I just went into the source mode and deleted the spaces, now it's all good. :) 06abrahb 08:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC)